Patience Makes a Man
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: Steve takes some time to remember the past. "Only time will tell." Rated T to be safe. Angst? OC warning. Written for Lamia's Quotespirational Challenge in the HPFC forum. Possible OOCness. Superfamily!


**_I must say this will be extremely weird. Superfamily! Plus an OC, their adopted daughter who has no powers. I was working on this all week and I'm proud of it._** "Ain't it a trip where heroes come from?"

* * *

><p>Steve sat on the couch with four year old Katrin and six year old Peter curled up with him. Peter blinked sleepily at the television then up at Steve. "Pop?"<p>

"Yeah Pete?" Steve looked at him, smiling.

"When can Kati know?"

"With time Pete." Steve whispered. He kissed the young boy's forehead. "With time."

"Oh." Peter glanced back at the television, then to his sleeping sister. "Does Kati have powers?"

"Not that we know of." Steve sighed.

* * *

><p>Shield had found the small girl curled in the middle of a lab, whimpering quietly. Flames lapped at her surroundings and noxious gasses filled the air. Coulson had grabbed her from the fire and gotten her outside just before a beam snapped and crashed down where she had been.<p>

A few months in the hospital, making sure she was alright, had put the agent on edge. He'd felt responsible for her. He's done research on her, trying to find any living family but found nothing. He fell asleep in the hospital chair, watching over the small child, almost regularly.

Finally Fury had called the Avengers to a meeting, save Thor who was still on Asgard. He addressed the situation to them.

"As you've probably heard, we've rescued a small girl from a lab fire a few weeks ago. When she wakes up, hopefully soon, the doctors will need to do a few more tests before she goes home." The director locked eyes with every one of them. "The problem is, we can't find anyone that can take her in. No family, no friends."

"What do you want us to do, Director?" Clint asked, setting down the arrow he had been toying with.

"I want one of you to take her in, give her care until she can leave the nest." He looked around once more. "Doctor Banner?"

"What? No, I can't." Bruce shook his head defiantly. "What if I hulk out?"

"You wouldn't hulk out, big guy." Tony said, leaning back in his chair so far that the two feet under the table lifted up.

Fury nodded slightly and looked over at Clint. "What about you and Natasha?"

"No can do." Clint shook his head. "We don't do well with kids."

With a heavy sigh Fury looked to Tony. "Mister Stark?"

The chair gave way and Tony fell, toppling onto the ground like a sack I potatoes. He put a hand on the table and pulled himself up. "Excuse me?"

"Could you take her in?"

"No. Absolutely-"

"We already have Peter, what's the damage of one more?" Steve interrupted.

"She could-... I don't... As long as she doesn't touch my stuff." Tony huffed, pulling his chair back up and sitting down. He missed the slight smile that the stone-faced director gave him.

"I'll tell Coulson." He said, turning to leave the meeting room. "And you'd better not back out of it, Mister Stark."

Tony cursed under his breath as he and Steve left. Steve insisted on visiting the girl at the hospital. A quick stop at Peter's school and they were headed to the hospital.

"How was your day Pete?" Steve asked.

"Good." The small boy replied, fiddling with the end of his shirt. "Except for the fact that Wade gave me a flower."

"How's that bad?" Tony asked, looking in the mirror at him.

"Because Harry saw. He got into a fight with Wade again and then I got made fun of. Guys are supposed to give girls flowers." Peter raised his brown eyes to look into Tony's in the mirror. "It's not okay, Dad." He sighed and looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

"The hospital." Tony said. No sugar coating added.

"What for?" Peter's voice raised slightly in panic. "Is it because of my powers? Are they going to do tests on me? Pop, you wouldn't let him."

"Calm down Kiddo." Tony rolled his eyes. "Steve and I have, apparently, taken in another child. Steve wants to visit her."

They rode in silence for a while as Peter let that sink in, calming his breathing. "I have a sister?"

"As of today? Yes." Tony turned right. Silence settled again.

"How old is she?"

"Three." Steve replied. He'd gotten a file of information from Director Fury. "Her name is Katrin."

"Kat... Rin?" Peter furrowed his eyebrows as if struggling with the name. "Kati," he said at last, a triumphant look in his eyes.

Steve smiled. "Yeah." He looked over at Tony who was either concentrating on the road, ignoring them, or both.

A few minutes later they were parked outside the hospital. Peter bounced around them as they walked inside, excited to see his new sister. A doctor in a white lab coat led them to the small girl's room.

Coulson looked up as they walked in. He looked tired, as if he'd not slept in a few days. "Hey," he offered a small smile. "I guess Fury was serious when he said he'd have someone take her in."

"Yeah, sorry Agent." Tony shrugged, glancing at the girl. "So this is Katrin?"

"Sure is." Coulson said tiredly.

"How long has it been since you slept?" Steve asked warily, almost as if he were afraid the smaller man would become rabid and attack.

"A few nights?" He blinked as if he couldn't focus.

Peter walked up to the side of the bed. He looked at her face which was scrunched up as if in pain. "Is she alright?"

"The doctors say she inhaled too much smoke. They say she'll be fine though."

Peter gave Coulson a doubtful look before returning his gaze to Katrin. He slowly reached for her hand, almost like he expected her to sit up and strangle him. He held her hand, playing with her small fingers. "She's so cold."

Tony gave Steve a look that clearly said 'she's dying.' He nodded to the heart monitor. Her heartbeat was slow and seemed to be slowing even more with every minute that passed.

The silence was interrupted by a doctor who came in to change out the IV bag. He put something in it that raised Tony's suspicions. "What's that?"

"This? It's, uh..." The doctor became silent as he finished hooking it up.

"Really now?" Tony said, moving closer and snatching the bottle from him. "You're giving her sleeping medicine?"

"Uh..." He snatched the bottle from Tony and scrambled out of the room.

"Steve." Tony glanced at him. Steve nodded. They raced after the doctor together leaving Peter and Coulson.

"Sleeping... Medication...?" A few moments later Coulson seemed to snap out of his stupor. "They were giving her sleeping medication?"

Peter nodded. "That's what dad said."

"Dad? Right, they adopted you." Coulson went off to find a nurse.

Ten minutes later Katrin was hooked up to the correct IV bag, the doctor who had put sleeping medication in the original was being sent off to jail, and Steve was helping tend to Tony's injuries.

Katrin's heart rate was slowly returning to normal and Coulson had passed out in his chair. Peter was playing with Katrin's fingers again.

"Pete," Tony called out, "why don't we leave and come back in the morning?" Peter agreed and they left, Peter throwing one last glance at Katrin who's expression had softened into a more peaceful look.

The next morning Steve and Tony found a small Peter jumping into their bed, already fully clothed and with a bit of peanut butter on his cheek. "Dad! Pop! Come on!"

Tony groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes."

Steve sighed into his pillow. "You know that won't fly. Come on." He dragged Tony out of bed.

Reluctantly Tony got dressed and grabbed his car keys. "Alright, kid, let's g-"

Peter zipped past him and into the car. Tony glanced at Steve. The captain just shrugged and climbed into the car as well.

A fifteen minute drive and they were at the hospital. Peter all but dragged Steve and Tony to Katrin's room, obviously eager to see her again. When they walked in they found Coulson still asleep and Katrin in the same position they had left her.

Peter walked up to her bedside. "Morning Kati." He whispered as if afraid he would wake her.

She made a soft noise and shifted. Peter held her hand and her small fingers wrapped around his. Steve smiled fondly at them and looked at Tony. "Should we wake Coulson?"

"Why not?" The billionaire shrugged and walked over to the agent. He shook his shoulder and Coulson slowly opened his eyes.

Coulson slowly sat up and looked over at Katrin. "How's she doing?"

"Better than yesterday." Steve replied.

"That's good."

Silence fell as they watched the small girl. She shifted slightly and made a soft noise, a groan that one makes when waking up. She opened her eyes, brilliant violet orbs stared into brown, and everyone held their breath.

She looked over at Coulson and a soft smile played at her lips. "Uncle..." She whispered, wincing slightly.

Coulson smiled slightly. "I'll get the nurse." He left and returned shortly after with a blonde nurse.

Katrin was calm for most of the tests but when the nurse had to draw blood the small girl pulled away. "N-no!"

"Just a little blood and I promise I'll leave you." The nurse said, offering a small smile.

Katrin looked over at Peter, silently begging for him to help. Peter looked over to Steve and Tony. Within a few moments the two understood what he wanted and were arguing, Tony lost.

With a heavy sigh he turned to the nurse. "Can she sit in my lap if that will help?"

"Of course." The nurse said, moving out of the way so he could sit down. Katrin scowled at the needle but made no more struggle.

She was dismissed from the hospital later that day. Steve and Tony had strong orders to watch after her and make sure everything was fine. A bunch of paperwork later and they were able to take her home.

She walked behind Peter into the large tower, looking around in awe at everything. Peter was excited to show her around.

Steve watched as the Peter excitedly pointed out every little detail. "Tony, won't we have to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Tony," warning dripped from the blonde's voice. "That we have powers."

"We won't." Tony said, retrieving his coffee cup and taking a sip.

"What do you mean we won't?"

"It's dangerous if she knows. Not everyone is fit to handle that knowledge. We won't tell her until she's ready." Tony pushed past Steve and flopped on the couch. "It'll take time Steve. Come on, let's watch a movie while the kids are off playing." Steve sighed and sat down with him, allowing Tony to curl up against him.

* * *

><p>"Pop?" Peter's voice broke his train of thought.<p>

"Yeah Pete?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"The first day Katrin came home." Steve answered, shutting the television off and picking the two children up. "Off to bed, it's getting late."

Peter made a soft sound of protest that was quickly stifled by a yawn. "I'm not tired though..."

"Tony says the same thing." Steve chuckled. "Promise me something Pete."

"Yeah Pop?"

"Watch over Katrin when she starts school. She'll need a hero to save her if she starts getting bullied." Steve glanced at the sleeping girl, his blue eyes filling with loving care.

"Yes sir." Peter grinned.

Steve tucked them into bed, turned off the light, and gave Katrin one last kiss on the forehead before heading to get Tony.

"Papa?" The small girl murmured, shifting and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Where do heroes come from? Is it a long trip?"

Steve smiled at her. "That's a complicated question. Heroes come from everywhere."

"Like where?"

"Police offices, friends, there might even be one closest to you."

"Is Harry a hero?"

Steve blinked, remembering Peter's friend Harry. "Only time will tell." With that said he went off to retrieve Tony from the lab.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm extremely sorry if Steve is OOC, I have a strong feeling he is... I'm too lazy to watch the Avengers again so please forgive me. Cookie? *offers a jar* Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Peace out! ~Cat.<em>**


End file.
